


Jealous

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chanyeol is a bit dumb, Double Dating, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love, M/M, but its cute, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Of course, Chanyeol would be jealous. You got along too well with this Minseok guy. He was right beside you, how dare you!Jealousy is totally okay as long as there's a reason for it.





	Jealous

Your relationship with Chanyeol was pretty perfect. Of course you fought and got on each other’s nerves, but nothing too bad. So it was no wonder you two were being celebrated as the “perfect couple” at your school.

It was Saturday morning and you and your boyfriend had just woken up. After the sleepy greeting, you lay in silence until he raised his voice again.

“Jagi, Jondae asked me if we wanted to get some coffee with him this afternoon.”, Chanyeol told you and looked at you, waiting for an answer to his untold question.

Even though you were glad that your boyfriend wanted you to join you, you had your doubts. “Are you sure he asked for us both, babe? You haven’t spent time together for a longer time now. At least not with only you two…”, you explained your worries and continued to draw invisible signs with your fingertip on his chest.

Chanyeol smirked and gave you a quick peck on top of your head. “Always worrying about others… That’s one reason why I love you.”, he mumbled in your hair and pressed you tighter into his body. Afterwards he decided to take you with him, because “Jongdae surely would be mad if he would bring only himself”.

A few hours later you entered your favourite coffee shop and sat down at Jongdae’s table. When you both realised that he wasn’t sitting alone, Chanyeol told you that he told you so.

“Hey guys, I brought Minseok-hyung with me, I hope that’s fine.”, his voice was happy and excited as he introduced you to his friend.

You soon realised your bond to Minseok which let you find topics to talk about quick and easy. It didn’t take long until you both were laughing a lot, which resulted in kind of forgetting letting the other two men out of your conversation.

When you felt a hand on your thigh as you were laughing about a joke, you met Chanyeol’s stern gaze. You ignored his facial expression, which resulted in his hand ripping your thigh harder.

“What is it?”, you asked him in a low voice while smiling at him softly. “Nothing, really. How about you give him your number, so you guys can talk even more?”, he responded grimly. You knew what was going on, but you didn’t want to let him win this time, so you nodded innocently and asked Minseok for his number.

After exchanging them, Chanyeol suddenly stood up which made his chair screech and you jump slightly.

You looked at him, confusion written over your face. “(Y/N), were leaving.”, he only stated and simply left without any more words.

After excusing yourself, you followed him outside. He was waiting for you and greeted you with an eager kiss. His hands gripped you tightly as he pressed himself against your body. Your anger vanished quickly, as you melt into his hands.

Kissing down your jaw, he started biting and sucking into your throat, until he left dark bruises. “Baby, not here.”, you whispered with a slightly shaking voice.

“Yes, right here, where everybody can see that you’re mine and only mine.”, he answered quickly and captured your lips again with his own. This time you took a step back and couldn’t hide your amusement.

“Is this about Minseok-oppa?”, you wanted to know which led to him nodding shortly and closing the gap between your bodies again. “Well, then I have to disappoint you, because he’s certainly more interested in Jongdae-oppa, than in me.”, you continued giggling.

Chanyeol stopped his movements. “You mean he’s..? No, he’s not! He wouldn’t have been flirting with you like that, if he was interested in Jongdae.”, he mumbled looking at his hands.

“Yes, he is. And he wasn’t flirting with me, we talked like normal people. If you would’ve listened to us instead of being angry and acting like an idiot you would know that they’re dating.”.

His expression at that moment was so cute and confused that you couldn’t resist. So you kissed him as a way of reassuring your dumb but really sweet boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and hello!  
> My first english fanfic omg.   
> Sorry for awkward grammar and spelling errors.   
> Find me on tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ahwelliguess


End file.
